I Missed You At The Potluck
by Gemma The Human
Summary: Bonnibel pushed her way through the giant front doors of the castle, refusing the help of the two guards stationed there. The potluck had been fun, but now Bonnibel was exhausted and looking forward to her bed, if there was no paperwork to worry about that is. The second she shut the double doors again she heard a disconnected voice above her head.


It had been a long day, a good one none the less. It was late afternoon by then, the sun only a sliver of light on the horizon. Bonnibel pushed her way through the giant front doors of the castle, refusing the help of the two guards stationed there. The potluck had been fun, but now Bonnibel was exhausted and looking forward to her bed, if there was no paperwork to worry about that is. The second she shut the double doors again she heard a disconnected voice above her head.

"Have fun at the potluck?"

"Marceline," The princess said lifting her head to locate the woman. "You shouldn't be here."

Marceline chose that moment to fully appear and dissolve into physical existence. Now that the woman was no longer invisible, Bonnibel could clearly see Marceline's scowl.

"I only came to ask how your little party went." Folding her arms she added. "I wont bother next time."

This time it was Bonnibel's turn to scowl. "Oh, you remember that do you? Funny, you were supposed to be there."

"Funny?" Marceline dropped to plant her feet on the castle floor, parallel to the candy princess. "I'll tell you what's funny. You just said I couldn't be _here, _but you want me to show up to that thing?"

The princess couldn't help but take a step back, she needed to, otherwise she would lose her head and swing for the vampire. Why did she always have to be like this, complicating things all the time? Of course she couldn't be here. Her presence wasn't planned, so obviously she must have slipped inside without being noticed. As she always does. Now the safety of the entire castle could be brought into question. Was there enough guards? Was everywhere secure and in one piece?

That's the reason Bonnibel didn't like the vampire showing up, she never went about it in the right way. If she just told someone when she would be coming by then there would be no issue. But sneaking past royal guards and committing breaking and entering _was_ an issue.

"Yes, I expected you to." The princess attached a hand to her hip. "You were _invited _to the potluck, not here."

For a second Marceline looked lost as to what she should say. Instead she explained how stupid it was to invite her in the first place.

"I mean, come on Bonnie. You planned it for the middle of the day, I'd be too busy trying not to get fried to have any fun. Plus, right near the Ice Kingdom? Really Bon?" At this Bonnibel grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Not to mention it was a bunch of princesses hanging out, not really my scene. Uh, no offence."

"None taken." She mumbled, lying. Princesses weren't really her scene, huh?

"And anyway, it's not like you really wanted me there. You were just being polite." Marceline kicked off the ground, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

The princess expected Marceline to soar out of a window or door or leave however she had gotten inside of the castle to begin with. But no, the vampire queen simply hovered there. Strange, thought the princess, usually she speeds off without waiting for an explanation.

The princess smiled and shook her head. "Of course I wanted you there... you butt."

"Nerd." Marceline said flashing a fangy grin her way. "I heard you invited the Ice King too."

Bonnibel sighed before heading towards chairs placed at the side of the room. "Yeah, I kinda had to. The only place free for the party was right outside of the Ice Kingdom, so he would have shown up anyway. Also, I could have kept an eye on him if he attended."

She sat down, expecting the vampire to stay upright, instead Marceline surprised her and took a seat too. The vampire hummed in understanding and the two fell into a short, comfortable silence. It had gotten even darker by then, the little light making it through large castle windows washed the floor with oranges and reds.

"You missed a few fun things though." Bonnibel stated as she stretched out, her back giving a pleasing crack.

"Oh?" Marceline rested her head back on the castle wall, tilting it slightly so she was looking at the tired princess. "Fill me in."

The next few minutes were filled with Bonnibel explaining how the Ice King had tried to ruin the party and ended up with Finn's smelly shoe on his nose and Jake had been jumped by an angry rabid squirrel.

"Squirrel?" Marceline laughed.

"Yeah, he was shouting about Jake not publishing his letters or something. LSP ended up adopting it as a pet, she said it would look great in a purse."

The two fell into laughter, joking about names for LSP's new accessory and Marceline promising she'd show to the next one if they were all that crazy.

"Oh," Bonnibel quelled her giggles. "And Finn won a Sea Lard too."

"Lame." The queen drawled. "But it's a shame you didn't win that water pig thing, though I might have a better prize for you."

"Wha-" Before she could finish her question, two cool hands were cupping her face. Thumbs drew gentle circles near her eyes until one dipped down to brush her lips. As Marceline started to lean in closer, Bonnibel was sure her heart guts were going to explode before the vampire even got there. Just as their lips were a tiny breath apart, the Queen changed direction to plant a chill kiss on the Princess' cheek.

The vampire took her hands Bonnibel's face and leaned back mid-air, watching as the princess resisted two urges. The first one of those being the urge to glare and demand the queen get her patoot back down there and kiss her properly. The second being the urge to lift her hand to her now burning cheek and smiling like a love-struck school girl.

"Well, yes." The pink princess began. "Perhaps that was a better prize than a- what did you call it?"

"Water pig thing?" The smirking woman offered.

"Yes, better than a 'pig thing' at least."

"I'll take my compliments where I can get 'em." And with that, Marceline went to leave. She kicked herself out of her chair and made her way to the large front doors, which Bonnibel was sure was not the way she had come in.

"Where are you going now?" The girl asked, her too rising out of her seat.

Marceline looked at her from over her shoulder before shrugging. "Uh, wherever. Why? You coming with?" She joked, knowing responsibilities would always be priority to fun.

"I don't see why not." Bonnibel smirked, removing her tiara and placing it on top of a well polished table. "Let's go wherever."

And off they went, leaving the castle far behind them. Marceline wondering what Finn would actually do with a Sea Lard, and Princess Bubblegum wondering why her cheek was still burning.

* * *

**There was a serious lack of Marceline in Princess Potluck so I wrote this little thing. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
